ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Woman with Fur Coat
The Woman with Fur Coat is a rich middle aged lady. She is the wife of the Plaza Hotel Man. February 27, 1989 draft via Spook Central History Primary Canon On New Year's Eve 1989, Psychomagnotheric Slime oozed up from the sewers beneath the city and formed puddles on the sidewalk. A rich woman walked along the sidewalk in front of the Plaza Hotel towards one of the puddles of slime. She was wearing a large full length luxurious mink coat, gold evening dress and gold high heel shoes. Her husband was walking a few paces behind. She stopped at the edge of the puddle but unfortunately she then took one more step into the puddle. She paused while standing in the slime before turning and walking back in the opposite direction. She then patted and plumped up her hair when a terrible shriek was heard. The woman looked down in fright as several minks busted out of the folds of her fur coat and tried to attack her. The slime reanimated the dead minks in her Mink Coat. The woman screamed in terror and fought to dodge the snapping minks. After a few seconds she managed to get the coat off and threw it on the ground where the coat ran off snapping and biting at passers by. Secondary Canon NOW Comics A limousine pulled up to the Plaza Hotel and a wealthy middle aged couple got out. They were dressed for the evening and the woman was wearing a white fur coat. At the same time a nearby fountain gushed the pink slime. The rich woman told her husband, with a disgusted look at the sky, that they should have stayed in Palm Beach. Unfortunately, as she walked to the hotel some of the slime from the fountain splashed onto the back of her fur coat. The slime reanimated the minks in her coat and one of them bit the woman. The rich lady told the doorman, with a frightened look, that something just bit her. Moments later, the woman screamed in terror as several minks popped out of her coat yapping and snarling. Description Primary Canon The Woman with Fur Coat is shown as a wealthy middle aged lady with short red curly hair. Secondary Canon NOW Comics In NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3, she is depicted as being slightly heavy set with pink hair and a white fur coat. She also wears a blue dress and jewelry. In the film her dress and jewelry is gold. Trivia *The actors portraying the man and woman were a couple. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters II *Chapter 21): Tenth Level of Hell Secondary Canon Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II *Part 3 References Gallery Primary Canon GB2film1999chapter21sc010.png GB2StorybookPage39.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters II: Storybook page 39 (Credit: Paul Rudoff) Secondary Canon RGBsiGB2pt3PlazaHotelManWomanWithFurCoatsc01.png|The woman with Fur Coat as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3. RGBsiGB2pt3PlazaHotelManWomanWithFurCoatsc02.jpg|The rich lady screaming in terror as her fur coat tries to attack her Category:GB2 Characters Category:Minor character Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters